


Dinner

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “DiNozzo! Stop playing this stupid computer game and come here.”





	

“DiNozzo! Stop playing this stupid computer game and come here.” Dinner was served. Gibbs had roasted two big steaks. 

“I'm on my way, Gibbs.”

“OK.”

 

Three minutes passed and Tony wasn't there. “Tony!”

“I know I know. I'm coming.”

 

One more minute passed and Tony still wasn't there. “DiNozzo!” Gibbs opened the door. He had waited long enough. “Come eating straight away or ...”

Tony turned around and looked at him. “Or what?”

Gibbs smiled. “Or I'm gonna spank you.”

Tony smiled as well and raised his eyebrows. “Before or after eating?”


End file.
